


Myth Over Mind

by ETNMystic



Series: Mystic's Original Works (Possibly Transferred From My Other Accounts On Other Writing Sites) [21]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: cw hades, cw little kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: Pierce comes to school one day to see that everyone has begun to act differently.But that's the least of what she should be worried about.
Series: Mystic's Original Works (Possibly Transferred From My Other Accounts On Other Writing Sites) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726699
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Myth Over Mind

My day started off as always, waking up, trying to manage my less-than-controllable hair, trying to block out the memories of him from a few weeks ago, getting ready to be dragged to school by the bus, getting into school, and passing the first floor for the kids in elementary school to the second floor for junior high. Then it turned into hell from there.

First of all, when I got into homeroom, my teacher was staring into space and sucking on his thumb! Then, when he took attendance, he sounded like a toddler.

It's okay, Pierce, I told myself, you just didn't get enough sleep last night. You're probably still half asleep. This sounded logical, so I tried to shake it off.

But, as the day went by, I noticed that the teachers were acting like toddlers. All of them! My Calculus teacher gave us addition problems that I've known since kindergarten. My Honors English teacher gave us Dr. Seuss books to read. Sure, it's English, but Dr. Seuss? Even Social Studies was easy and that's usually my worst subject! Second worst actually. My worst is Science, which was ridiculously easy that week.

Then it got more peculiar within the week. On Monday, the school staff replaced the letter grades with gold stars and treats. On Tuesday they made us have nap time. Wednesday comes and they remove the desks, which are replaced with tables. That same day, the lockers were replaced with cubbies! Come Thursday they make sixth graders and up read to the kindergarteners. By Friday, I was wishing for one of Mr. Spencer's pop quizzes on Atoms and Brownian Motion, which, I swear, even Einstein would fail!

By Monday, I had noticed that the students who had read to the Kindergarteners were acting really weird. I mean, everyone at my school is pretty strange, but this time, the level on the strange-o-meter was beyond weird. Everyone who had read to the Kindergarteners had come out acting stupid. It was like they weren't in control of themselves, like the concept of school was a new experience.

"Like they were in Kindergarten," I told Mallory, my best friend.

We were two of the greatly declining population of people who weren't acting dumb.

"Why are they acting so dumb?" I asked her.

"How do you know that they're acting?" Mallory inquired.

"What do you mean by 'how'?"

"I mean, are you sure that it's even acting. Are you sure that they are even choosing to act like this?"

Mallory was into stuff like this, where people are being mind controlled by something or someone. I would normally pass it by, but I realized that she was onto something.

"Well no, I'm not sure if they are. I mean, would they act like Kindergarteners on purpose? And if it's not acting, who or what could be brainwashing them?"

"I think we'd better pay a visit to those Kindergarteners and reveal their little plot." said Mallory.

Now it was starting to sound a bit too whimsical. Kindergarteners may be smart, but smart enough to do something like this? Now that seemed impossible.

"Mallory, I don't think that Kindergarteners are smart enough to--"

Zap! An Ultra-Violet laser was rocketing towards us.

"Duck!" I yelled and pulled Mallory under the lunch table that we were sitting at.

The beam barely grazed the top of our heads, but it was still a close call. Moments after the laser went off, I realized where the laser had come from and, possibly, who had sent it.

"Mallory, maybe we should visit the Kindergarteners after all. There's one in particular we should see," I stated, determined to face him again.

* * *

The next day, Mallory and I prepared ourselves to visit the Kindergarten Hall. As we reached the entrance to the Kindergarteners, I realized that the intelligence of a five year old might be underestimated. Kindergarten guards were armed with what looked like laser guns, bombs, and a bunch of weapons I don't think even a highly trained army major would want to even look at, let alone use. One guard tugged on the ankles of my jeans.

"Are you here to read?" he asked. His voice was small and high-pitched but, from the look on his face, I knew that he meant business.

"Uhh?" I hesitated.

How could I fool an armed kindergartener? Sure I was smart and he was only a kindergartener, but this was an armed kindergartener that we were being forced to deal with. That boy probably had miniature shot guns and bombs loaded in his weapon belt. Plus, I wasn't the greatest liar, to say the least. Mallory knew that quite well and was able to back me up.

"Actually we heard that one of the slides in the gym isn't at its best. We're here to take a look at it and try to fix it."

He looked at us with suspicion, but soon shrugged it off.

"Okay, the gym is straight down the hall, take a left, then a right, then a left, and then a right. The gym is the sixth door on the left, but it needs a pass code."

This wasn't going to get us where we actually needed to be, so I tried a lie of my own.

"But, uh, we need to see the guy in charge. He has to sign some contracts and we need to work out the payment with him."

This did the trick. He motioned for us to follow him. After quite a bit of walking, he stopped at a door that had a sign on it engraved in gold crayon. Written were the words:

MR. TEDDY BEAR

THE GUY IN CHARGE

The guard knocked on the door and a slot opened up. A pair of eyes peaked out and whispered,

"Is it snack time?"

The guard whispered back,

"The sweets are in the bag."

The eyes moved towards Mallory and I. I heard him pull out a piece of paper. His eyes looked towards the paper, then to us, then back to the paper, then back to us. It made me uncomfortable and I had the suspicion they knew something that we didn't.

After many moments, the door opened and the guard led us in. I was pretty sure that whoever was Mr. Teddy Bear was who I was meaning to visit. Mallory seemed to suspect the same thing. "Mr.Bear, two girls who say that they are here to repair one of the slides in the gym are here to see you." the guard said. A voice came out of an intercom. "What for?" I suspected that was Mr. Bear. "Something about contracts." "Sit them down in the red chairs." The guard led us to the red chairs and sat us down in each of them. Then he pushed a button and suddenly, Mallory and I were trapped on the chairs! Before either of us could say anything, a shadow came out of the doors we were facing. The shadow then took a few steps forward and I knew that this was who we meant to see.

"Dearest Pierce, how lovely to see you again." 

I felt I was going to faint. I have seen him before and been captured by him before. But how can Hades exist? Isn't he part of Mythology? A sudden feeling of terror gripped my stomach. This was probably how Persephone felt when Hades snatched her up. Of course, she was actually able to get away from him for a few months. The last time I'd seen him was only a few weeks ago, and I still didn't understand why.

"So you're Mr. Teddy Bear?" I said, trying to seem calm.   
"Seems like a soft name for a guy like you."

"Honestly, I didn't choose the name. Despite them having the intelligence of military soldiers, their maturity and desires remain that of a Kindergartener's. By the way, I was hoping you'd come alone. I thought your little friend, Molly--"

"Mallory! My name is Mallory, you opaque imbecile!"

"Whatever," Hades scoffed.  
"I thought she would have read to the Kindergarteners by now. But, judging by her infinite vocabulary, it seems that I'm incorrect."

"How did you make the school stupid anyway?"

"Usually the books. They spread waves of radiation and keep information from getting to the brain. The waves erase other information over time. Also that laser that was sent out had the same radiation waves, which hit every brain in a five foot radius."

"But why make everyone idiots?"

"If all of the adults and your friends are idiots, then who could you turn to for help?"

He did have a point. Despite his notorious reputation, I felt it necessary to give him pointer on that.

"Then how come it didn't affect us?"

"Do you honestly think I would let it affect you? If it had affected you or your friend, the flower curse would be broken."

"How did you make the Kindergarteners into an army?"

"Candy. Earlier on I had made a lollipop that turns an average kid into a soldier of a slave army. Basically the candy has mind-controlled them."

"But what was the point of this plan? Where's your motive? What's the objective?" I clearly knew the objective, but I wanted to stall as much time as possible.

"I need a female companion, so that I don't fade away."

"Don't you still have Persephone?"

"Why would she stay with me after all of this time? She left me!"

"There are other girls!"

"I have to take a girl who is a descendant of Persephone or Demeter."

I turned pale. Did I hear right? I couldn't be a descendant of any Greek gods or goddesses! 

"I have parents! Parents who aren't gods and goddesses."

"Adoptive Parents, Pierce. Parents who wouldn't tell you if you are related to anyone immortal. People like that make you think that you're not unique."

"Well, I'm not that special."

"Oh, but that's where you are wrong! You see I have been watching you even before my first attempt to get you, and you are beyond special. You aren't Pierce, the average teenager you thought you were. that was all fairy tale spun by your adoptive parents and others close to you. Speaking of which, this friend of yours, Mallory, is unique as well. But more on that later."

"Okay this is making no sense, whatsoever," exclaimed Mallory.   
"I am as average as Pierce is, as any other teenager is! Why are you kidnapping her? She doesn't deserve to suffer in heck! There has to be another girl!"

"Mallory? I think this guy made it clear," I sighed.   
"I guess I'm the only option."

I had to admit the defeat because I could see no other way around this predicament. I looked up at him.

"O...okay, I'll do it. I'll marry you!"

"Good! You are finally understanding that you need to fulfill your chosen destiny."

 _More like forced destiny,_ I thought.

A tear started to come down my cheek.

I wanted to find a way out of this, but there seemed to be nothing, all hope seemed lost. I was really starting to admit the defeat, when I saw a way out. 

"Now that I've agreed to it, will you let us out?"

"I guess."

"And disable all security?"

"Fine."

There was a click, a whirr, then the sound of a system disabling. The door opened and I saw my way out.

"I just need to do a few more things before I go."

"Fine."

I motioned for Mallory to follow.

When we were out of earshot, Mallory asked,

"What was it you needed to do?"

"Get out of here. Come on!" I said, grabbing her hand.

We ran as fast as cheetahs, even though we weren't really runners, all the way to the entrance. Surprisingly, there were no guards! I saw my way out.

"Whoa, Pierce! Are you sure that we should be doing this?"

A siren started to blare, guards were at our heels, and the entrance was closing.

"Yeah, I'm sure! Come on!"

We managed to make it out just in time, but now I was sure that he was going to come after me like the last time.

"Well, that was a narrow escape," I said breathlessly.

"Uh-huh," Mallory agreed.

"But I guess that Death's going to come after us now, maybe with even worse ways of capture."

"I guess that he will, dearest,” purred a familiar voice behind me.

I heard Mallory’s scream, but all too late. I felt a hand clamp over my mouth and soon, I was in his realm; the Underworld. There was no hope. Hades finally had what he wanted.


End file.
